Okamaitachi
|status = Alive |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |weapons = Sword |occupation = Hero |rank = 3 |partners = Bushidrill Iaian Atomic Samurai |manga = Chapter 44 |webcomic = Chapter 50 |level = A-Class |affiliation = Hero Association|gender = Male}}Okamaitachi (オカマイタチ, Okamaitachi) is the A-Class Rank 3 professional hero for the Hero Association and a disciple of Atomic Samurai. Appearance Okamaitachi has been seen wearing a long sleeved sweater and a long dress. Okamaitachi hair consists of two upward arches split at the neck with hairpins on each side of the head and two large dots on each cheek. Okamaitachi is physically male but a maiden at heart. Personality While not much is known about Okamaitachi's personality, she apparently have a habit of falling for handsome male monsters. This habit also extends to handsome men as seen when Okamaitachi admired Sweet Mask's looks. He also love sushi very much. Okamaitachi is good friends with Iaian and Bushidrill. History As a disciple of Kamikaze, Okamaitachi was recruited after an apple cutting test. As Kamikaze has the ability to tell how a person lived their life by cutting with a sword, he only recruits disciples if they pass his test. At some point in the past Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill fought Child Emperor and lost. Plot Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Okamaitachi made an appearance in Fubuki's vision. Super Fight Arc Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill are waiting outside discussing about Garou's hero hunt, while their master Atomic Samurai is attending a meeting with the Council of Swordmasters. After Atomic Samurai killed the monster Haragiri, Atomic Samurai then declared they will strike the Monster Association. Monster Association Arc Okamaitachi, Iaian, Bushidrill and Kamikaze hunt through the mountain to look for the Monster Association's hideout. They hunt down any monsters as they do so. They soon return to the Hero Association HQ where they are informed of the Monster Association hideout in Z-City. Okamaitachi decides to leave to take a shower when Sweet mask shows up. While Okamaitachi was enamored with Sweet Mask, Sweet Mask quickly dismiss the inadequate members. Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill enter the Monster Association HQ. Okamaitachi, Iaian and Bushidrill encounter Do-S and the mind controlled mercenaries. They do battle but are interrupted by Sweet Mask. Sweet Mask calls for the swordsmen to leave the battle to him. They leave and encounter Pig God eating The Great Food Tub and decide to take another route. They assist their master and fellow disciples in the raid on the monster association hq. They encounter Devil Long Hair, and Okamaitachi becomes infatuated with him. While Iaian and Bushidrill discuss a plan of tactics, they realize Okamaitachi is distracted and defeats him with the help of their fellow disciples. Iaian tells Okamaitachi to snap out of it, reminding them that this is the first mission in which Atomic Samurai allowed them to act on their own. Okamaitachi attacks with her Air Blade attack, but Devil Long Hair stops it with his hair, shocking the swordsmen. Devil Long Hair counterattacks, stabbing Okamaitachi through the chest. The demon-level monster then extends his hair toward Iaian and Bushidrill, and the swordsmen prepare for battle. The three swordsmen work as a unit, rushing in and cutting Devil Long Hair's hair as fast and as effectively as possible, and manage to defeat him, although they admit it was a difficult opponent, and had they not worked together, they surely would have lost. But Okamaitachi, Iaian, and Bushidrill are attacked by Evil Natural Water, a Dragon-level monster, who defeats all of them and badly injures them, knocking Okamaitachi and Bushidrill unconscious. The three swordsmen are then swallowed up by Pig God, who found them and consumed them, and manages to bring all three of them up to the surface and regurgitate them without any noticeable injuries. Abilities and Powers As the A-Class rank 3 hero, it can be assumed that Okamaitachi is exceptionally strong like their fellow disciples. She would be in S-Class if not for Sweet Mask. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: It should be noted that Okamaitachi is under the tutelage of the S-Class hero Atomic Samurai, and is seen wielding a sword. It's to be assumed Okamaitachi is exceptionally proficient in swordsmanship. Fubuki states she would have been S-Class if it wasn't for Sweet Mask. *'Air Blade' (飛空剣, Hikūken): Okamaitachi's special technique; by cutting the air, this technique creates a huge blade of wind. Iaian himself states that the technique looks like the work of gods every time he sees it. Okamaitachi further enhances the technique by reading the flow of the air before creating the wind vacuums. However, Devil Long Hair was able to stop the technique with his hair. Equipment Katana: Okamaitachi carries a katana with a curved, glossy hilt and a standard cross-guard. Hero Rating Okamaitachi's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *Okamaitachi's title is a portmanteau of okama, kamaitachi and itachi, better known as the sickle-wielding yōkai or a rapid cutting wind. While itachi often called Iaijutsu, is known as a Quick-draw stance in the art of Bushido. *The origin of Okamaitachi's hero name comes from Okamaitachi's heavy use of the Air Blade technique and being an okama. This confirms that Okamaitachi is in fact a male. *According to Bushidrill and Iaian, he has idol fantasies. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Male